callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Man-O-War
The Man-O-War is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is unlocked at level 28, and costs one Unlock Token to unlock it. Campaign Report The "Man-O-War", is an infantry rifle in service with Winslow Accord forces worldwide. The Man-O-War is designed to be effective against both soft targets and the wide variety of combat robotics ubiquitous on the modern battlefield. The Man-O-War chambers the heavier 7.8x54mm cartridge built for range and stopping power. Although fully automatic, the Man-O-War is configured for a slow rate of fire, allowing a shooter to place single shots with accuracy or deliver a volume of devastating firepower. A number of recoil control mechanisms combined with the weapon's weight help mitigate the kick of its large caliber round. The weapon has been criticized by some as too heavy and cumbersome for use as an infantry rifle, but many Winslow Accord forces have come to praise it for its versatility and adaptability. A wide variety of attachment and modifications allow the weapon to be configured for more specific needs, and it is common to see the weapon used in both sniper and fire-support roles. Specifications * Ammo: 7.8x54mm * Length: 965mm * Weight: 7.5kg * Barrel: 462.3mm * Production Years: 2049 - Present * Country of Origin: United States of America Multiplayer The Man-O-War is a very high damage per bullet assault rifle. Depending on the range, the Man-O-War will deal between 40 and 30 damage, taking three to four shots to kill at any range, or a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore game modes. The Man-O-War also has a very long range to compliment the high damage per shot. This is the Man-O-War's biggest strength, as all other assault rifles either deal less damage per shot like the ICR-1, have less range like the KN-44, or have a slower rate of fire like the Sheiva. The Man-O-War has a very balanced blend of damage and fire rate. The Man-O-War's fire rate is below average, for the most part. The Man-O-War fires at around 517 RPM, or a little more than eight bullets per second. This is the slowest rate of fire for a fully automatic assault rifle, but its rate of fire overall will best that of the burst fire assault rifles and the Sheiva. Due to this, the Man-O-War isn't as dependent on accuracy as weapons such as the Sheiva. The Man-O-War's handling is quite poor. The iron sights are clean, but the recoil is very unpredictable and high, kicking in a uniquely vertical fashion. Its ADS time is the slowest within its class (300 ms compared to the standard 250 ms), and it also exits slower after sprinting and moves slower while ADS than all other assault rifles. Due to the Man-O-War's inconsistent accuracy and slow handling, this will make the Man-O-War much less user friendly than other assault rifles. The Man-O-War's magazine capacity is standard for the assault rifle class, holding 30 rounds per magazine. Due to the Man-O-War's high damage per shot and recoil, it is hard to judge if the magazine size is plenty, or too small. Reloading isn't as frequent is other assault rifles thanks to the slightly lower rate of fire, but the recoil might make users waste bullets. The Man-O-War has the usual assortment of Assault rifle attachments. The optical attachments are valued based on user preference, and the range the player will most likely be using the Man-O-War. At longer distances, a long range sight may be desirable, but for medium ranges, the iron sights are usually good enough for usage. Due to the Man-O-War's below average accuracy, the Foregrip is a very beneficial attachment, making the Man-O-War much more accurate. Due to the Man-O-War's lower rate of fire, this makes the recoil reduction more profound, as the Man-O-War's centerspeed has more time than other assault rifles to counteract the recoil between shots. High Caliber and FMJ will make the Man-O-War deal more damage through headshots and through cover, respectively. Both attachments are good fits for the Man-O-War, as its high damage per shot is improved in certain conditions with these attachments. The Quickdraw Handle and Adjustable Stock improve the Man-O-War's handling characteristics. These attachments aren't detrimental in any way, but if the player is playing in a more defensive role, these attachments may not be as useful. The magazine modifying attachments will increase either the magazine capacity or decrease the reload speed. In the right hands, the player won't commonly reload with the Man-O-War, making the value of these attachments questionable. The Suppressor is a terrible fit on the Man-O-War, as it takes away a lot of range, making the Man-O-War need an extra shot to kill at longer distances. Due to the Man-O-War's low rate of fire, this makes the Man-O-War much weaker as an Assault Rifle. The Laser Sight is a rather unnecessary option, as although its effect isn't detrimental, the Man-O-War shouldn't be used in close quarters combat due to its unforgiving rate of fire. Rapid Fire is not a good option on the Man-O-War, as the attachment itself gives a very small effect, if any. Note that with the increased fire rate, the Man-O-War's centerspeed has less time to adjust between shots. This makes the Rapid Fire attachment incredibly detrimental for the Man-O-War, as it increases the already high recoil. The Man-O-War compares very strongly to the SCAR-H from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Both assault rifles deal very high damage per shot in a fully automatic configuration, have low rates of fire, and have high recoil per shot. Zombies The Man-O-War appears in the Zombies maps Shadows of Evil, The Giant, and Der Eisendrache. In all maps, it can be found in the Mystery Box for 950 points. In Shadows of Evil, it is also possible for it to be obtained from a purple pod. Overall, the Man-O-War is a fairly decent weapon, with a fair amount of ammo as well as reasonable damage and recoil. It is the last assault rifle to be unlocked for use in Weapon Kits, and is unlocked at Level 31. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Dread Armada. It has increased damage, an Extended Mag and more reserve ammo. The Dread Armada also features the addition of FMJ and High Caliber, however it is not known whether or not these additional attachments are purely cosmetic. Man-O-War vs Dread Armada Attachments *Reflex (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Recon (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 6) *High Caliber (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 11) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Thermal (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Fast Mags (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 15) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 16) *Long Barrel (unlocked at weapon level 17) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 18) Gallery Man-O-War BO3.png|The Man-O-War in first person Man-O-War Iron Sights BOIII.png|Aiming down the Man-O-War's iron sights Man-O-War Reload BO3.png|Reloading the Man-O-War Man-O-War Chambering BO3.png|Chambering a round into the Man-O-War Dread Armada BO3.png|First-person view of the Dread Armada, the Pack-a-Punched version of the Man-O-War Pre-Release Man-O-War_in_Paintshop_BO3.jpg|A customized Man-O-War in Paintshop Gunsmith Paintjob Customization BOIII.png|A Man-O-War being customized in the Paintshop Man-O-War Skull BOIII.png|"Skull" custom variant, equipped with a Recon Sight, Long Barrel, Grip, Stock, FMJ shroud, and a Silencer Trivia *The Man-O-War has the numbers 4-8-15-16-23-42 on it which is a reference to the television program 'Lost'. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles